


homework

by spontaneoushazel



Series: i miss koutaba so sometimes i write post canon content [1]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: College, F/M, I missed them, Koutaba, Mentions of Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: Kou couldn't seem to focus on his assignments.
Relationships: Mabuchi Kou/Yoshioka Futaba
Series: i miss koutaba so sometimes i write post canon content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073264
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	homework

The equations on his computer screen were his first priority. Homework first and _then_ he can call his girlfriend. 

Focus. 

His fingers rattled against the desk and forced himself to read the next problem. 

_An advertiser goes to a printer and is charged $39 for 60 copies of one flyer and $50 for 236 copies of another flyer. The printer charges a fixed setup cost plus a charge for...for...four...four more days until I get to see Futaba._

He smashed his head against his keyboard. Long distance was already bad enough without constantly distracting him from mundane things like his studies. “This suuuucks.” 

He stared at the photo on his desk. It was his favorite. For their final school trip during their third year, they'd gone to Okinawa. On the bus ride home, in true Futaba fashion, she fell asleep on his shoulder and Kominato snapped a picture of Kou smiling down at her while she drooled on his favorite hoodie. 

He missed her. 

He shot up from his desk chair and searched through his closet until he found the hoodie and threw it on. He couldn't stop himself from looking for her drool stain, knowing it had washed off ages ago. 

_Man, I am pathetic._

He slouched back down into his chair and glared at his computer. Focus. Homework. 

His phone started to vibrate and homework was forgotten in an instant. Without bothering to check the caller I.D. he hit the green button. “I miss you,” he blurted out. 

A deep voice, that did _not_ belong to his girlfriend, cooed back. “Oh Kou, I love it when you're honest with your feelings!” 

Kou frowned. “Oh. Kominato,” he said with a sigh. 

“Dude, dude. Way harsh.” 

“You'd do the same if you thought I was Murao.”

Kominato made no argument. “Regardless, I miss you too. Hey, is it true Yoshioka is coming up to visit you this weekend?” 

Kou didn't bother to hide a smile. “Yeah.” 

“Nice, man. I know it's been killing you not being able to see her.” 

“Somehow the closer it gets, the more I miss her. I just wish friday was here already.” 

His roommate was leaving for the weekend to visit his relatives for a birthday, so he would have the place all to himself. When he told Futaba about it, she worried about him being lonely. 

_You could come keep me company,_ he joked over the phone. And in a moment of spontaneity, she purchased bus tickets. 

The weekend couldn't come fast enough. Just knowing she would be right in front of him and close enough for him to touch, and feel her laughter through her hands as he held them, see her smile in _person_...

“-Kou, are you listening to me?” 

“Hm? Sorry, what?” 

There was a long, drawn out sigh. “You really are hopeless.” 

Kou rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Your crappy phone just went out. What's up?” 

“I _said_ that Murao told me to tell you to behave yourself this weekend. No funny business,” Kominato said in a warning tone, but Kou knew his friend well enough to know there was a shit eating grin on the other side of the line. 

His voice cracked when he told Kominato to shut up. “I don't want to hear that from _you_.” 

“I'm just passing the message.” 

“And I'm just hanging up now.” 

“Wait-” 

Kou muted his phone. 

Three...two...one… 

“Kou? Kou! Did...did you really hang up on me?” 

Kou smirked and hit unmute. “I will next time.” 

Kominato groaned. “Is this the thanks I get for being a good friend and keeping the fact that you and Yoshioka already had sex a secret?” 

Kou choked. “H-hey. Don't speak so freely about that.” 

He could feel his friend roll his eyes. “You're such a sensitive guy when it comes to this stuff aren't you, Kou? Not that I don't like that about you, but sometimes I really don't get it. We _are_ guys, ya know?” 

_No, I don't know_ , Kou wanted to say. So what? Just because he was a guy it meant he should want to brag about how far he's gotten with his girlfriend. He hated that. “It's not anyone's business. Maybe you'll understand when you and Murao finally…” He let the sentence finish itself.

“If you know how I feel, why would you say that?” 

“I need to finish my assignment. Call you tomorrow.” 

Kominato gasped. “You will? Great! I'll hold you to that.” 

Kou smiled, just a little. “Bye bye,” he said and ended the call. 

He hated the quietness of a room after ending a phone call with someone close. He stared down at his lockscreen, a picture of Futaba eating a scone, and groaned. 

She would just now be getting off the train around this time. 

_Focus. Homework first. Homework. First._

He didn't move. 

He unlocked his phone and decided to send her a quick text before cracking down on finance equations. 

Tanaka Kou _ > Get home safely. _

Send! 

He hadn't even put his phone down on his desk before it vibrated in his hand. 

Futaba _ > I missed my train (￣ｰ￣) _

He tried not to smile, he really did. 

Tanaka Kou > _What did you forget this time?_

_Futaba is typing_ …

He stared at his phone as the speech bubble appeared and vanished time and time again for almost ten minutes. What the hell was she typing? He felt like his computer screen was sending a guilty stare his way. 

He placed his phone face down,

_Bzzt._

and picked it right back up again. 

Futaba > (￢‿￢ )

He blinked, and then frowned. 

Tanaka Kou > _I know you didn't spend ten minutes just to send an emoji._

Futaba > ╮(︶▽︶)╭

Tanaka Kou > _Suspicious_.

Futaba > („ಡωಡ„) _Did you finish your homework?_

Trying to change the subject? Definitely suspicious. 

Tanaka Kou > _Not yet_ . _I keep getting distracted._

Futaba > _Whaaat? Aren't you supposed to be a star student?_

Bzzt.

Futaba > _Wait_ _is everything okay?_

His eyes softened. He imagined her sitting on a bench biting her lip. He knew she worried about him being away from his friends and family, especially since he still struggled with mental health, even if it had gotten a lot better.

Tanaka Kou > _Yeah everything is okay. Except one thing._ _I really fucking want to see you already._

Even after over a year of dating, saying that kind of stuff could embarrass him. But he knew she liked it, and honestly he liked saying it.

Futaba > _Four more days_

Tanaka Kou > _I don't want to wait._

Futaba > _Same here_ . _I'm kind of bummed I won't get to meet Sanada too._

Sanada was his roommate. Next year, hopefully, Kou will have saved enough from his part time job to afford his own room. But for now, Sanada was a fine enough roommate. 

He didn't pry, but he listened when it was needed. A good guy. 

But that didn't mean Kou wanted him around when Futaba was over. 

Tanaka Kou > _No way. I want you all to myself this weekend. There's a lot we can't do with an audience._

He had the notion if he felt his face it would be burning. When did he become someone who could send a message like that so easily? 

He tried to imagine what kind of face she made reading it. 

If she were with him right now, what face would she make if he told her he wanted her in every single way imaginable. 

Futaba > _There's a lot we can't do if you don't finish your homework!_

He chuckled. Must have been her embarrassed face. 

_Bzzt_. Another text came through. 

Futaba > _The train is here! Call me later!_

Kou > _Be safe. I will._   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty elis for rewinding me this existed.
> 
> tysm anyone who read it and i hope u liked it! i wrote this so long ago ajshdhdhdj but lifes too short to not post those self indulgent wips ya know?
> 
> twitter: traitoruraraka  
> carrd: https://traitoruraraka.carrd.co/


End file.
